Let Me Go
by Solitary Shadows
Summary: He was tired of being lied at. He was tired of all the promises being broken. He wanted to let it go, to have hopes that he could actually hold on to. But he just had to go and ruin everything. KxR oneshot :50 symbols:


A/N: My cousin made me do this thing with 50 symbols. And I listened to her. And BOY. I AM NEVER DOING ONE OF THESE AGAIN. This was so hard to write.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE, AND I DID NOT COME UP WITH THESE 50 SYMBOLS.

------------------------

**01 - Ring **  
"What does it stand for?" people would ask as you looked down at it on your finger, and all you would do was shrug and mutter, "Nothing, I guess."

**02 - Hero **  
That was what you thought of us now, when before it was me who saved you, it was me who told you I cared.

**03 - Memory **  
I'd take out my photo album all the way in the corner of my shelf and we'd look through it together, your hand slinking its way into mine and head resting on my shoulder.

**04 - Box **  
But after a while the phone would ring, and I'd put the book back in its box as you chatted happily with Tyson.

**05 - Run **  
I ran away from home once, but I wasn't gone very long because the thought of living without you somehow carried my legs back to our apartment.

**06 - Hurricane **  
Remember that hurricane, Kai, when you wrapped your arm around me and leaned back on the living room couch as you watched the news that night?

**07 - Wings **  
I felt like I wanted to fly somewhere, just get out from under your grasp, because I just couldn't stand the thought of not feeling anything when I was next to you, my heartbeat not gaining any speed.

**08 - Cold **  
Our relationship was frozen and stale, the same old routine -- I didn't like it.

**09 - Red **  
Sometimes I'd wonder what it would look like if I cut myself, what would happen... would you even care?

**10 - Drink **  
Every night would be the same, you telling me you had to stay longer at work, but I'd just go over to the club and see you at the bar, smiling with someone I didn't know.

**11 - Midnight **  
You'd come home at midnight, trip over the shoes at the door and blurt out, "Sorry, Boss didn't let me have a break," and I'd wonder how fake a voice could get.

**12 - Temptation **  
I'd see you sleeping comfortably the next morning, your head resting on the arm of the couch, your breathing calm and steady, and I'd want to take your hand, hold you, kiss you.

**13 - View **  
Your hair would just catch the dim light from the window; I'd turn your face towards mine.

**14 - Music **  
Sometimes I'd lay my hand on your chest and feel your heart, the soft rhythm echoing through my body, but somehow I'd feel a little bit empty, hollow, cold.

**15 - Silk **  
When you got your hair done, you'd come home and I'd want to play with it, run my fingers through it, but then you'd tell me you had a meeting in a little while and before I knew it, all I would hear was the echoing slam of the front door.

**16 - Cover **  
I'd get in bed that night wondering where you had gone, pull my covers up to my neck and cry myself to sleep.

**17 - Promise **  
You promised me you'd always be here when I needed you; I guess it wouldn't take much to break it.

**18 - Dream **  
But every once in a while I'd picture you coming back to me, telling me you're sorry and you want to give it one more try.

**19 - Candle **  
Those dreams never came true; I'd just sit alone on the couch with the light turned off, singing "Happy Birthday" to myself, counting the candles and wondering how I managed to live that long.

**20 - Talent **  
I was never especially good at anything-- was that why you left me?

**21 - Silence **  
Our apartment was always quiet, all I could ever hear was the scuffling of my cat's footsteps and your dog scratching at my leg, asking for more food.

**22 - Journey **  
Fluffy missed you too, you know; he always wondered where you went when you were gone for a long time, when you weren't here to scratch him behind the ears.

**23 - Fire **  
Something was always missing from the house; it would always be cold.

**24 - Strength **  
My cellphone would be at my desk, just sitting there, but I wouldn't have enough strength to pick it up and dial your number.

**25 - Mask **  
The times when you were home, when you were here with me, it wouldn't be the same as before -- you acted different; you acted like _I_ was different.

**26 - Ice **  
I'd get a coke out of the fridge -- it would always taste weird, but ice wouldn't do much improvement, nothing would.

**27 - Fall **  
We used to run outside when we were kids, hide behind the trees and try to catch leaves as they fell from the branches.

**28 - Forgotten **  
Neither of us could catch any, our hands were too small, our fingers too short; we had good times when we were little, but I'm not sure if you remember them.

**29 - Dance **  
Do you need me to dance for you?

**30 - Body **  
Is it because I didn't have Tala's figure?

**31 - Sacred **  
I'm not sure why you left me, why you would push me aside for someone else, but I'd try my best to do anything I could, try my hardest to keep our memories and stay alive.

**32 - Farewells **  
"Goodbye"s were said with actual meaning; I never knew if I'd ever see you again.

**33 - World **  
You used to be everything to me; I thought of myself as a tiny child in the middle of a huge theme park, not knowing what to go on next.

**34 - Formal **  
Once you brought one of them home; you pretended he was just a friend, and I'd say hello, trying to hide the bitterness in my voice.

**35 - Fever **  
You'd never be with me when I was sick, when my forehead would feel so much warmer than it should.

**36 - Laugh **  
There wasn't any laughter in the house either; nothing amusing happened, nothing ever made me smile.

**37 - Lies **  
You'd spit them out, one by one, then try to cover them up with whatever you could find.

**38 - Forever **  
"I'll always be with you," you told me once.

**39 - Overwhelmed **  
Sometimes I'd want to die, to get rid of all of this emptiness from my life, to just get rid of you.

**40 - Whisper **  
I'd softly talk to myself when you weren't home to see if I still had a voice.

**41 - Wait **  
"Let's go out to dinner tonight," you'd say, and I'd sit on the bench outside for hours; you'd never come.

**42 - Talk **  
You seemed to be the only one who used a voice in this house -- "Did you see Max's new hair?", "You can't believe what Kenny did this morning."

**43 - Search **  
I'd try looking at you, try to see if I was ever really seen in those eyes, felt by that heart.

**44 - Hope **  
There wasn't any more to look forward to each morning; every day was the same as the other.

**45 - Eclipse **  
It's like the sun swallowed up by the earth, something hiding the light in you, if there ever was any.

**46 - Gravity **  
I can't fly anymore.

**47 - Highway **  
But I just could't seem to get you out of my life, could't seem to turn away.

**48 - Unknown **  
You were never what I expected.

**49 - Lock **  
You once told me you kept my heart locked up in a little glass box; you'd look at it once in a while, whisper to it and say it was doing fine.

**50 - Breathe **  
But all I ask of you now is just let me out to _breathe._

------------------------

A/N: This was...the hardest thing I've ever written. Because I would look at one symbol and go "What the heck?" and couldn't come up with a setence that would make this story flow. Sorry if this was kind of confusing. I would love to hear what you guys think.


End file.
